Déjàvu
by Oxytreza
Summary: Tout le monde connaît les impressions de déjàvu...Mais là, Gojyo se pose des questions.... :KenrenTenpo impliqué:


Pairing : Gojyo/Hakkai, Kenren/Tenpou impliqué

Rating : K+, T peut-être…

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, ect…POV Gojyo

Plutôt à placer dans l'anime, parce que je fais allusion à Homura, qui n'apparaît pas dans le manga.

Déjà-vu

Pourquoi ais-je donc…Cette impression persistante de déjà-vu ?

Hakkai a un jour expliqué à Gokû que les « déjà-vu » sont des informations qui après avoirs été bloqués à un certain endroit du cerveau, font une boucle et repasse par le même endroit, d'où l'impression si célèbre d'avoir déjà vécu la scène que l'on vit.

Mais là, ça voudrait dire que l'info fait mille fois le tour dans ma tête, et à plusieurs moments différents.

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec.

…Est-ce que j'aurais pu le faire un soir où j'étais ivre, avec un mec du bar ? … Non, m'étonnerait. Et puis dans mon cas, c'est Hakkai qui me fait cet effet-là… Alors aurais-je déjà couché avec Hakkai, un soir où j'étais saoul ? J'en doute, Hakkai aurait réagi différemment le lendemain matin, non ?...

Quoique avec lui, on sait jamais. Il aurait pu avoir peur que je regrette, ou bien il regrettait lui-même…

Okay, on arrête de se faire du mal. Pour l'instant, concentrons nous _pourquoi_ j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà fait tout ce que je fais.

Pourquoi même le fait de tenir son corps nu contre le mien tout aussi nu fait remonter des flash à goût de souvenir ?

Hakkai pousse un doux gémissement qui me ramène sur Terre.

« Gojyo ?... Tout va bien ? »

Je baisse les yeux sur lui. Ses cheveux bruns sont étalés sur l'oreiller blanc.

Nouveau flash.

J'ai encore eu un déjà-vu. Je secoue la tête.

« Gojyo… ? » Il murmure, se tortillant sous moi. Je peux lire sa légère perplexité dans ses yeux verts.

« Rien… » Je réponds doucement en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Fallait-il que notre première fois soit gâchée par ces vertiges désagréables ? Il pousse un « Mmmh… » De contentement et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Nouveau flash, encore.

J'ai vraiment, vraiment la sensation d'avoir déjà été tout contre lui, peau contre peau, ses jambes et ses bras m'emprisonnant dans leur étreinte douce mais ferme, soumise mais commanditaire, sa bouche sur la mienne, sur mon visage, sur mon corps et la mienne sur les siens. Nos mains mélangées ou parcourant, cherchant les endroits sensibles de nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Cette première fois avec _lui_, avec _Hakkai_, me retourne sens dessus-dessous. Je grogne et enfouit mon visage dans sa poitrine tout en soulevant ses hanches.

Là, flash encore.

C'est insupportable et inquiétant à la fois.

« Gojyo… ! »

Je l'ai pris sans même m'en rendre compte. Mon corps à bougé tout seul, instinctivement.

Comme s'il _savait_, s'il _connaissait_ les gestes à faire, les précautions à prendre. Je me fige, abasourdi, mains plantées de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il a l'air tout aussi surpris que moi. Au départ je crois que c'est pour la même raison que moi, mais au bout d'un moment, je me rend compte que le corps que je viens de pénétrer est tout à fais détendu, les muscles ne se compriment pas pour me repousser, comme je l'aurais cru aux premiers abords. Il est même offert, donné.

On se fixe longuement.

Je sais qu'on pense à la même chose. Puis je secoue la tête et murmure : « Tu devais juste être très détendu, c'est tout… »

Il sourit doucement.

« Je doute que mon corps soit aussi habitué à… Hum, à avoir… Quelqu'un en lui. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant sa pruderie. Je l'embrasse dans le cou et sur les joues. Il enfonce ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Et là encore.

Je grogne.

« Tout va bien ?... » Demande-t-il en tournant la tête sur le côté. Je hoche la mienne et amorce les premiers mouvements.

Je jure, je n'avais jamais pratiqué la sodomie auparavant, jamais, avec personne. Et pourtant… encore une fois, les hanches et mon bassin bougent tout seuls. Ils _savent_ quoi faire. D'emblé, je sais quel rythme adopter, quel angle prendre pour frapper l'endroit qui fait cambrer et sangloter Hakkai de plaisir.

Et là, encore.

Et encore.

Et encore…

Je vis en déjà-vu perpétuels. Hakkai qui agrippe l'oreille sous sa tête, qui se tord de plaisir, qui gémit, qui appelle mon nom…Tout ça, ça me rend fou, mais en même temps, je l'ai déjà vu. Je l'ai déjà vécu. Je l'ai déjà sentit…

J'essaye de me perdre dans son étroitesse, sa chaleur.

J'halète déjà.

« Mghn… Gojyo… ! Oh, Gojyo !

-Hakkai…Hakkai… !

-Gojyo…Juste…Là ! Ooh, Kenreeen !

-Nh, Tenpo… ! »

Je me fige soudain, et lui aussi.

« Comment…M'as-tu appelé ? Murmure-t-il, complètement déboussolé par le plaisir et l'étonnement. Je reste pantois. Je n'en sais rien du tout.

-Et toi, comme tu m'as appelé ?

-Je crois… (Il tente de reprendre sa respiration pour parler normalement) Je crois que nous nous sommes appelés avec les noms avec lesquels nous appelait Homura…N'est-ce pas cela ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis, m'appuyant sur les coudes de chaque côté de son cou. Puis lentement, les souvenirs refont surface, ceux de l'arrogant Dieu qui nous avait appelé « Kenren Taisho » et « Tenpo Gensui »

Je hoche la tête.

« Oh… Fait-il soudain, les yeux s'écarquillant légèrement, comme s'il venait de comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu crois que toi et moi…Dans une vie antérieure… ? »

Je réfléchis de nouveau, faisant de léger cercle avec mes hanches pour ne pas perdre la chaleur précédente. Il gaspe et ses doigts se crispent sur mes épaules.

Et soudain, tout s'éclaire. Cette théorie explique beaucoup de chose.

L'impression de l'avoir connu depuis toujours.

Les déjà-vu.

Et le fait que quand nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois ça me semblait… Normal. Complètement normal, et juste.

Et un soulagement, aussi.

Un long gémissement me fait revenir à la réalité. Je n'ai pas cessé de bouger des hanches et à présent, Hakkai se tortille afin d'approfondir le contact, haletant, les joues cramoisies.

Cette vision m'envoie un choc électrique et je donne un grand coup de bassin qui m'emmène tout au bout de lui et le fait crier fort, assez fort pour alerter nos voisins de chambre, en tout cas.

Ses cuisses tremblent à force d'être soulevées en l'air tandis que je murmure dans son cou :

« Amants dans une vie antérieure ou pas, en tout cas nous le sommes aujourd'hui, et je compte bien en profiter… »

Je l'entends pousser un petit rire, plus frais, plus sincère que ses petits rires habituels. Ça me fais du bien et tandis que je recommence à bouger, je l'entend murmurer : « J'espère bien, Kenren… »

Fin

'Faut vraiment que je fasse un truc pour mon cou et mon dos, j'ai MAL quand j'écris. Je déconne pas, c'est l'horreur.

Sinon, pour ceux qui n'aurais pas vu l'anime : Homura est un Dieu qui connaissait nos amis avant et c'est pour ça qu'il les appelait « Konzen », « Kenren » et « Tenpo »

Et « Taisho » signifie « Général » et « Gensui », « Maréchal »

Reviews ?


End file.
